Distorted Reflections
by pat.mccoy.218
Summary: Doctor Pat McCoy encounters quite a surprise when she subs for Doctor Bashir aboard Deep Space Nine!


**DISTORTED REFLECTIONS**

**by Pat McCoy**

Things appear to have returned to normal after everything is said and done. Uncle Spock and Christine have finally been able to go off world for a mission involving Doctors Without Borders. The Benjamin is still in dry-dock as the necessary repairs on the aging vessel, that were long overdue, are taking longer than anticipated thanks to Admiral Pat McCoy's procrastination. She could kick herself for that. Then she reminds herself that she's a doctor, not an engineer. Ever since Xan's death, she had been having a difficult time finding another engineer, with the same skill level, to fill his shoes. She sighs in exasperation, both at herself and at the situation. "Can't cry over spilled milk.", she muses aloud. Her husband, Sam, is also off world on a Star Fleet assignment. Having a home office on Vulcan has its advantages and its disadvantages. She loves being able to telecommute while her ship is out of service and, at the same time, it could get boring once all the paperwork has been done. Before contacting the nearest medical facility to inquire about hospital privileges, she decides to check in with Admiral Akaar regarding any additional paperwork that requires her attention and his image appears onscreen.

"Ah! Pat! I was just about to call you! Sometimes I wonder about your telepathic abilities!", the old Admiral grins. Pat chuckles, "I sometimes wonder about that too, sir! Any paperwork that requires my signature?" Akaar shakes his head. "Not this time. Your efficiency has taken care of our backlog. What's the matter? Are you so bored that you WANT more paperwork?", he asks with a chuckle. Pat can't contain a laugh. "I'm NOT that desperate! I'm just trying to find some way to make myself useful now that both Uncle Spock, and Sam, are off world. Gramps is on Earth with you at Star Fleet Headquarters, being a guest lecturer at the Academy, and my Great-grandmother Kalomi is busy with her friends. It's kind of rough, feeling like a fifth wheel!" She quirks an eyebrow. "By the way, WHY were you about to call me?" Akaar smiles back, "How would you like a temporary assignment at Deep Space Nine?" Pat tries to speak and suddenly finds that her selective mutism has kicked in. Akaar nods at this. "I know … it's a sudden surprise. Doctor Bashir has been called away for a family emergency and we need someone there to sub for him until he returns. Ben suggested you and, given that your ship is currently undergoing repairs, I know that you're available. Are you interested?" Pat finally finds her voice. "Oh yes!", she manages to squeak out, "I just hope everything will be all right with Julian's family." Akaar gestures back. "Fortunately, it's nothing serious, this time, but with his parents getting up there in age and he's an only child … you can guess how complicated family medical issues can become." Pat nods at that, "Definitely! I don't envy him being an only child and dealing with aging parent issues. I'm in a similar situation with Gramps, even though he fusses back at me because I get worried. I can relax a little with Uncle Spock, now that he has Christine in his life. She's a doctor, too." "So … Pat … how soon can you pack and get going? Ben needs someone in the station's Infirmary ASAP.", Akaar states. "How soon can you send a ship to pick me up?", she asks back, "I'll start packing immediately as soon as we sign off." Akaar nods at this. "The Enterprise is near Vulcan. I'll have them pick you up. Akaar out!"

In short order, Pat has packed and been beamed aboard the Enterprise. The ship immediately goes into warp, heading to the Bajoran system and DS9. She settles into her guest quarters then submits a request for Communications to put her through to Ben Sisko's office. His image appears onscreen and he responds with a grin. "Well, hey, stranger! Long time no see!" Pat grins back. "Hi, Ben! I know it's been ages! How's Kass and Rebecca? How's Jake and Karenna? How have YOU been?" "Kass and Rebecca are doing fine! In fact, Rebecca is growing like a weed! I don't think you'll recognize her the next time you see her! Kass has taken Rebecca to visit with her maternal grandparents on Cestus III. Jake and his new bride are on a research assignment in the Gamma Quadrant. As for me, given that Doctor Bashir had to head home quickly because his parents became ill, it's been hectic trying to make do until we can get a sub here." Pat suddenly feels nervous. "I hope I'm up to the task. In a way, this is going to be awkward since, technically, as an Admiral, I outrank you but I'll be working under your command." Ben chuckles, "Let's take things one day at a time. I know you have your own way of doing things that the Infirmary staff might not be comfortable with." "Thanks, Ben, for understanding.", she replies. "No, Pat.", Ben responds back, "Thank YOU! I know you didn't have to do this. I really appreciate your assistance and I desperately need to have a doctor on board here! Other than Julian, you're my first choice!"

When she arrives at the station, Ben meets her at the airlock and greets her with a hug. "Any emergencies that I should be aware of?", she asks Ben. "Not at the moment, Pat.", he replies, "Let's get over to the Infirmary so you can take stock and get things organized the way you need them." As soon as Pat and Ben step into the Infirmary, she sees supplies scattered everywhere, including some on bio-beds. She gestures toward a pile and calls out to the staff, "What's going on here?" "Sorry, ma'am!", a nurse replies, "We've been trying to reorganize after Doctor Bashir left. You caught us at a bad time!" Pat scowls at this. "It's going to get worse if we get caught with an emergency with all this stuff scattered about and piled on the beds! The War with the Dominion may be over but emergencies don't stick to schedules! Get this stuff cleared away … NOW!" "Yes, ma'am!", various staff members reply as they clear the piles off the beds. Pat turns toward Ben with a sigh. "What a way to make a first impression! This doesn't bode well … for either the staff or me!" Ben nods as he looks at the staff scurrying to and fro. He patiently waits until the staff can slow down then clears his throat to gain their attention. "Folks, this is Admiral Pat McCoy, from Star Fleet Medical. She's going to be subbing while Doctor Bashir is away." The staff look at her apprehensively and Pat gives them a small smile. "I may bark like a Klingon but I won't bite unless I have to. I expect you to do your jobs and maintain the high standards that I'm sure that Doctor Bashir has set for you. Do we understand each other?" "Yes, ma'am!", they respond. Pat nods at this. "Who wants to give me a guided tour of the Infirmary?" A Bajoran nurse steps forward. "Allow me, ma'am.", as the Bajoran leads the way. Ben nods with satisfaction then heads back to his office.

During the Infirmary tour, Pat takes stock of where her office will be located along with the Cardassian technology that she will be required to work with. "Looks like I'll have a learning curve to deal with!", she thinks silently to herself. At the end of the tour, she heads over to Ben's office. As she stands in front of his door, he looks up with a smile and opens it to let her in. "Well, Pat, what do you think of your new office?, he asks as she steps through. "In a word … intimidating! I've never touched Cardassian technology, in a medical setting, before. I'm more accustomed to Star Fleet technology. Julian has the advantage that he's worked with all this since y'all first arrived some years ago. I've got to figure out how to hit the ground running without any familiarity with it!" Ben nods, "Both Doctor Bashir and I instructed the staff to assist his sub regarding the technology here. I have faith in your abilities." Pat gives him a nervous grin. "No pressure, eh?" Ben gestures toward her to sit down on the sofa that is nearby. "Easy does it, Pat! Remember? I know that you've never been exposed to the medical equipment that the Cardassians left behind. Let your staff handle that and let them learn from what YOU know from your experiences!" Pat takes a deep breath and lets it out as she takes a seat. "I guess the best thing I can do is try and hope I don't do irreparable damage!" At that moment, they both hear a disturbance in OPS and they get up to go see what it is.

"What's going on?", Sisko asks. "Something is coming through the wormhole, sir, and it's not one of the scheduled vessels.", one of the crew responds. "On screen!", the Captain barks and the view screen is activated. Pat watches with fascination as the wormhole opens and a small object emerges from it, tumbling out of control. "What IS that?", Pat asks no one in particular. One of the OPS crew presses several buttons. "It's a shuttlecraft, of unknown origin … and it's badly damaged. Life support is failing. I detect one life form aboard. "Can you get a transporter lock on the life form?", Sisko asks. "Yes sir!", the crew person replies. "Transport the life form here and put it in a containment field until we can determine its intent." Fingers dance across various boards and Pat turns toward the sparkles of light that she has noticed out of the corner of her eye. As the sparkles of light coalesce into a physical form, she sees an unconscious humanoid sprawled face down on the floor of the transporter chamber, shielded within a containment field. Instinctively, she strides over to the transporter to check the unconscious being. "Pat! Wait!", Ben calls out. Pat turns around. "I'm a doctor! There's a patient! I'm needed!" She pulls out her medical tricorder and attempts to scan through the energy barrier. She turns back toward Ben. Your containment field is interfering with my scan! I can't get a proper reading!" Ben nods toward Security and they approach the transporter platform with their phasers drawn. Pat looks at the Security officers. "Those phasers better be set on stun or I am NOT going to be a happy camper!" They both nod affirmatively to her. Ben nods toward the crew-member at the controls. "Drop the containment field." The containment field disappears with a snap and Pat approaches the unconscious being to take a more detailed reading. "He's elderly … quite elderly.", she comments, "and he's unarmed. I'm not detecting any life-threatening injuries but I want to get him into the Infirmary immediately because of his age. The life support failure aboard his vessel has definitely affected him and his ancient body isn't handling it very well! He's going into shock!" As she puts her medical tricorder away, she kneels beside the being and eases him onto his back to help him breathe easier. As she looks at the being's face, she gasps, "What the HELL!?" Pat finds herself staring into the unconscious face of her Uncle Spock … WITH A VAN DYKE BEARD!

Ben Sisko is also stunned! Before the Captain can utter a word, Pat taps her comm-badge, "Admiral McCoy to Infirmary. Emergency medical beam out from the OPS transporter!" Both Pat and the elderly bearded Spock vanish in sparkles and reappear in the Infirmary. She quickly instructs the medical staff to place the elderly patient onto a bio-bed, activates it, and places restraints on the patient. Even though this being looks like her Uncle Spock in spite of the beard, instinctively, she knows this is NOT HER favorite Uncle! She checks the readings from the bio-bed and sees that it confirms her preliminary scans. In the meantime, Captain Sisko instructs his team to grab the shuttlecraft with a tractor beam and bring it into a cargo bay for examination. Upon closer inspection, the station's crew determine that the shuttlecraft was damaged by phaser fire and informs the Captain when he enters the cargo bay. Who or what fired the shots is unknown. The only being who might know the answer is lying unconscious in the Infirmary. Ben motions toward one of the Security officers. "Come with me to the Infirmary. We need to pay a visit to this newcomer and I can't be certain if our visitor is friend or foe." Ben has this sinking feeling, in the pit of his stomach, that he knows where this new visitor has come from. They leave the cargo bay and enter the Infirmary to see if some answers can be found. Ben finds Pat standing beside the patient's bio-bed, clearly upset.

Ben quietly approaches her. "Any updates on your patient?", he asks. Pat steps away from the patient's bedside as she shakes her head. "I'm trying to put all the pieces of this puzzle together. He looks like my Uncle Spock but he can't be! Logic tells me he's not! This Spock came through the wormhole! My Uncle Spock is nowhere NEAR here! This just doesn't make any sense!", she pauses, "Unless..." Her thoughts are interrupted as both Pat and Ben hear a soft moan and Pat quickly steps back to the patient's bedside. "Easy does it.", she soothingly tells her patient, "You're going to be all right." The bearded Spock slowly opens his eyes and focuses his attention on the doctor's face above him. In spite of being Vulcan, he is clearly shocked by what he sees! "MY DAUGHTER! T'Lordia!", he cries out, "You're ALIVE! How can this be?! I saw the Intendant kill you!" He struggles to get up, in spite of the restraints, and Pat reaches out to stop him. "Take it easy! You've just been through a rough ride!" He starts struggling harder, in spite of Pat's reassurances. "Get me a hypo-spray of Ambizine!", Pat barks to her Infirmary staff. As one of the nurses hands her a hypo-spray, the bearded Vulcan starts to fight hard against the restraints, forcing Pat to inject him with the sedative that puts him out again. As Pat tries to catch her breath, she turns toward Ben and sees that his face has gone ashen. "Ben?!", she calls out to him. Ben grabs a nearby chair and quickly sits down as Pat slowly approaches him. "Ben, what is it? Are you all right? What's wrong? Do you know what he was talking about?", she asks him.

He gives her an anguished look as he struggles for words. "Dammit!", Pat hisses in frustration, "Will somebody PLEASE give me some ANSWERS?!" Captain Sisko looks back at her, "You're right, Pat! He's NOT your Uncle Spock! He's ...", he pauses to swallow hard, "from the Mirror Universe!" Pat looks at him agape, for several seconds, before she is finally able to speak. "Oh shit! I had a gut feeling about that!" Ben looks up at her. "You KNOW about the Mirror Universe!?", he asks her. Pat nods as she finds herself fumbling for words. "Gramps told me about what happened years ago … the Halkans, the ion storm, finding himself and the rest of the landing party aboard the Imperial Starship Enterprise ...", she gazes over at the unconscious patient on the bio-bed before continuing, "and encountering Spock with a beard!" Ben looks over at the sedated patient. "How did he end up HERE?!" Pat turns her head to look back at Captain Sisko. "Good question! Until he's able to be coherent, and less combative, he's the only one who can answer that! In the meantime, I'm staying with him.", as she pulls up another chair and sits beside the bio-bed, placing her hand gently on the patient's arm. Ben gets up and motions to the Security officer who had accompanied him to the Infirmary. "Just in case our 'friend' decides he wants to fight some more, I'm having one of my Security keep you company." Pat looks over at the officer. "Your phaser is to be set on 'stun' while you are in my domain. Is that clear?" The Security officer nods and makes sure that Pat sees his phaser is on the stun setting. Ben nods at this, "I'll let you handle this, Pat.", and he leaves the Infirmary.

Later, the patient opens his eyes again and sees Pat dozing by his bedside, with her hand still on his arm. He quirks an eyebrow in confusion at this. He starts to reach up and realizes he is in restraints. "Why am I unable to move?", he asks, waking Pat up and she looks up at him as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "You were reacting, emotionally, to an unfamiliar situation when you were not fully conscious and you were at risk of injuring yourself. I cannot allow my patients to do that." He focuses his attention on her and notices her uniform. "You are not of the Empire! Where am I?", he asks. Pat gives him a slight smile as she folds her arms. "To give you a partial answer, Spock, this is NOT the Imperial Star Ship Enterprise and you are not in the Imperial Universe that you would be more familiar with, sir. You are in MY Infirmary and I'm a doctor! McCoy's the name. Which leads to my question … how did you get to MY universe from YOUR universe?"

"Indeed?", he replies, "You are aware of who I am and where I came from, Doctor McCoy! Fascinating!" Pat scowls at him. "Are you going to answer my question?" He calmly looks at her. "What will you do if I refuse to comply? Punish me with the agonizer?" She gives him a confused look. "Excuse me? Agonizer?! What the hell is an agonizer?! Haven't you heard a word I've just said? You are NOT on the Imperial Star Ship Enterprise and you are NOT in the Imperial Universe! I don't use so-called 'agonizers' that you might have done in your Universe! I CAN be a pain-in-the-ass, though!" They stare at each other silently for several seconds. Finally, the Mirror Spock breaks the silence. "You look just like my daughter and, yet, you are not." "Funny, I could make the same comment about you, too!", she replies. He nods at that, looking thoughtful. "You are not frightened by the likes of me? I've wielded great power at one time.", he states. "Why should I?", she replies. The Mirror Spock considers this. "It appears that we are at an impasse.", he comments. Pat gets up, stretches, and starts to walk away. "The impasse is your choice … and the consequences are yours as well." "You are illogical … doctor!"

She turns around and gives him a sardonic smile. "I'M illogical?! I submit to you that YOU are illogical for stubbornly refusing to answer my questions! By giving me answers, we might be able to help you get back to your home, in your Universe!", she pauses, "If that is what you want!" "And if I do not want to return to my own Universe?", he asks. "Then you will need to submit an official request for asylum … to the Federation. Be prepared to justify your request … with logic. That's what I would expect … if I were a high level bureaucrat. Looking at your situation from a logical perspective, I would want to be reassured that I'm not providing asylum to some criminal attempting to escape justice. We do have pirates, scoundrels, and other riff-raff in this Universe, for your information." "Do you consider me … riff-raff?", he asks. Pat's grin grows wider. "That remains to be seen! You just might be a scoundrel. Good night!" She leaves the Infirmary and, as she heads out the door, instructs her staff to keep an eye on him in case the elderly patient experiences any medical complications during the night and she gestures to the Security officer to stay alert as well. Mirror Spock watches as his doctor leaves, then gestures to one of the nurses, "May I have a drink of water, please? I am thirsty." The nurse brings him a cup of water as the Security officer steps closer to the patient. Mirror Spock shakes his head. "I need to sit up in order to quench my thirst. Please assist me." The nurse presses a button and the restraints vanish with a snap. The Security officer holds out one hand to the patient to help him sit up while he continues to hold his phaser in his other hand. The nurse sets down the cup of water and also reaches out to the patient, slowly easing him to a sitting position. As the nurse turns to pick up the cup of water, the elderly Vulcan slumps against the Security officer as if he is fainting, placing his hand on the juncture of the officer's neck and shoulder. In the blink of an eye, the officer slumps to the floor and the patient is holding the phaser, calmly aiming it at the nurse. "Would you be so kind as to tell me where I can locate Doctor McCoy?"

During the night shift, Pat is sound asleep in her quarters when a hand, holding a phaser, reaches over and attempts to shake her awake. She scowls in her sleep and bats the hand away. "I would not advise doing that, Doctor!", she hears someone say and she bolts upright in bed, staring wide-eyed down the barrel of the phaser. "What the HELL?! What are you doing HERE, in MY quarters?! How did you get out of the Infirmary?!", she demands. "Irrevelant, as I am already here and holding this phaser … on you.", the Mirror Spock replies. He motions, with the phaser, for her to get out of bed and she gives him a quizzical look as she folds her arms. "And WHERE do you plan to take me, Spock? We are on a space station, in the Federation Universe. Where CAN you go?" He calmly looks back at her. "WE are going where you do not expect, T'Lordia!", he replies. Pat fumes at this, angrily throwing back the bed-covers as she gets to her feet and grabs her bathrobe, furiously putting it on. "Let's get ONE thing straight! I am NOT T'Lordia! THIS is the Federation Universe, NOT your Empire! If you and I MUST be on a FIRST NAME basis … SPOCK … then my name is PATRICIA!" "Fair enough, Patricia.", the elderly Vulcan replies, "However, where we are going will NOT be YOUR universe!" "Oh, SHIT!", Pat thinks to herself as she continues to stare at the phaser he is holding.

Mirror Spock, and his hostage, enter the cargo bay where his shuttlecraft has been taken. The Security staff guarding it come to full alert as the elderly Vulcan points his phaser at Pat's head. "No one interferes or she dies!", he announces to them all. Pat holds her hands up. "He means it, guys! This is NOT Ambassador Spock! Don't cross him!" The Mirror Vulcan starts toward his shuttlecraft, pulling Pat with him as the Security officers track his every move, hoping for an opening to take him down. The two of them board the vessel and close the shuttlecraft's hatch as the Mirror Spock releases his hostage's arm. "Now THAT was illogical! Barbarian!", Pat growls at him. He quirks an eyebrow at her. "Explain!", he demands as he heads toward another part of his vessel. Pat rubs her arm where he had firmly gripped her. "When you first regained some consciousness in the Infirmary, but were still combative, that was when you first called me 'T'Lordia' and yelled something about the Intendant killing her in front of you. Your daughter's death clearly upset you, in spite of the fact that you are a Vulcan! You, again, called me T'Lordia a little while ago, in my quarters, so that is telling me that you are … or were … still thinking of me as your daughter. Then, a few moments ago, YOU threaten to kill ME. Now is THAT logical?!" "I will do what I must to achieve my objectives.", the Mirror Vulcan calmly replies. "WHAT objectives?! And HOW do you intend to achieve your objectives with a DEAD hostage?! Huh?", she snarls at him. The Mirror Spock silently considers her question for a few moments then walks over to the Transporter area of the shuttlecraft, without giving her an answer, and starts working the controls. "What are you doing?!", she demands. Without responding to her question, he comes back over to her, grabs her arm, and drags her into the Transporter chamber. "Energize!", he tells the computer and they disappear in a cascade of light.

When they rematerialize, Pat finds herself staring down the barrel of another phaser, held by a Bajoran woman wearing skin-tight clothing and some sort of circlet on her head. "WHO?! WHAT?! WHERE?!", Pat exclaims. "All in good time, my dear! All in good time!", the woman with the phaser answers. The Bajoran looks over at Mirror Spock with an impatient expression on her face. "I THOUGHT the plan was to bring Benjamin back over here so I can deal with him … NOT your daughter's counterpart!" Pat nearly has whiplash as she looks back and forth between the Mirror Spock and this Bajoran woman, who looks somewhat familiar to her. "Ben?! Why Ben?!" The Bajoran woman approaches as the Mirror Spock drags Pat off the Transporter platform. When she gets within touching distance of Pat, the Bajoran reaches out and caresses her, causing Pat to involuntarily flinch. The Bajoran purrs at her. "I'm not going to hurt you, my dear. At least, not yet. You DO look just like her, you know. Too bad I had to kill her. She earned the fate of a traitor." Pat manages to regain some calm. "At least I should expect to be properly introduced!", she demands of her captors, causing the Bajoran to laugh heartily. "Very well.", the Bajoran purrs back, "I am Kira Nerys, the Intendant, and I rule here." Mirror Spock subtly clears his throat. "More accurately, you rule this commandeered vessel." Pat sees the Intendant's face darken into a scowl.

Before Pat can react, the Intendant backhands Mirror Spock across the face and hits Pat at the same time. The Bajoran brings her face close to Pat's, tightly gripping her chin. "I also slapped you in case your thoughts match HIS!" She releases Pat's chin and gestures toward Mirror Spock. "Put her in the Brig until I decide what's to be done next to get Ben over here! He OWES me!" As the Mirror Spock starts to drag Pat away, she plants her feet on the deck to stop him as she faces the Intendant. "What do you mean, 'he OWES you'? What does Ben have to do with ANY of THIS?!" The Intendant thinks for a few moments. "All right. Since you don't know, I might as well tell you. Some time ago, without my knowledge, MY Jennifer Sisko brought a young boy over here from the other side. I WAS going to take both of them, as my slaves, but Jennifer informed me that I was not going to be taking him anywhere. Since I had no use for him, I decided he should die. As I was about to kill him, Jennifer jumped in the way and I shot her. Her death was most unfortunate, tsk, tsk. Out of curiosity, I asked the boy why Jennifer was protecting him and he stated that Jennifer was 'his mother'. That was when I realized that this boy was Sisko's son! I told him to give his father the following message from me: I spared that boy's life. That is a debt I intend to collect … from Ben! Do we understand each other now?", the Intendant asks with a smirk. Pat grinds her teeth as she replies, "Clearly!" At that, the Mirror Spock drags her off to the Brig.

Upon arriving at the first cell, in the Brig, the Mirror Spock flings Pat into it and activates the force field. Losing her balance, she hits the deck with a painful thud and winces. "Thanks … for NOTHING, you green-blooded, pointy-eared barbaric hobgoblin!", Pat snaps at him. The bearded Vulcan starts to walk away, pauses, then turns back toward her with a curious look on his face. "AMBASSADOR Spock?!", he inquires, "My counterpart is an Ambassador?" "NOW you ask questions?!", Pat snarls as she picks herself up off the deck, "What are you going to do to me, Spock, if I REFUSE to answer YOUR questions?! Huh?! Use your agonizer on me?!" He hesitates at that. "I stopped carrying an agonizer, decades ago, when I rebelled against the Terran Empire." Before Pat can ask another question, the elderly Vulcan swiftly walks out of the Brig.

On the Bridge of the commandeered ship, the Intendant is fuming when Mirror Spock enters from the turbolift. The moment he salutes her, she rounds on him. "You INCOMPETENT OLD FOOL! Now we've lost the element of surprise! By now, Benjamin is aware of what's happened! I should have you executed for your bungling!" The elderly Vulcan calmly waits, with his hands folded behind his back, until she finishes her rantings. "That is always your option, Intendant. At the same time, I should inform you that I still have my own operatives, who will avenge my death. They are still ready and waiting to avenge my daughter. The only obstacle standing between them and you is … me." He pauses to take a breath before continuing. "And some of my operatives … are Vulcans." The Intendant dials back her rage and Mirror Spock waits patiently for her to resume speaking. "Well, I'm sure, by now, that Benjamin knows that we have his doctor. It remains to be seen what he will do about it." She turns to face Mirror Spock. "I would suggest you go back and meet with him to negotiate her return. Tell him my demand. He returns, to my Universe, and faces me or she dies. His life for hers. Now go! Don't you dare mess this up or you WILL join your daughter!" She takes her seat in the command chair as Mirror Spock salutes her and leaves the Bridge.

Pat is unable to stop pacing inside her cell. The last time she can remember being confined, like this, was when she was a child-slave under the age of six. That memory had never left even though she has been able to control her fear of closed spaces. As she continues to pace, she hears footsteps approaching and a familiar voice announcing, "It is meal time." She turns toward the voice and freezes in astonishment when she sees Samok, with a mustache, staring back at her! For several seconds, they stare silently at one another before he breaks the silence. "You recognize me?", he asks as he briefly lowers the force field and hands her the meal tray. Pat nods at his question, holding the meal tray and watching the force field being reactivated. "Yes, I know you, in my Universe … Samok, of Vulcan. Do you know me?" "Yes.", he answers, "You look just like … my wife … T'Lordia." "Do you serve your friend, the Intendant?", Pat asks and Samok frowns at this. "The Intendant is no friend of mine! She murdered my wife for not being loyal enough!" Pat tilts her head as she considers this information then thinks of another question. "If Spock is T'Lordia's father, then … who was her mother? Her counterpart might still be in my Universe."

Samok nods at her question. "That would be Marlena Moreau, the Captain's Woman, when Spock took command of the I.S.S. Enterprise several decades ago. During Marlena's lifetime, they couldn't afford to be tied down with children as they were both on the run from the Terran Empire because they were considered traitors. The two of them had dared to rebel against Captain Kirk and Star Fleet Command. My wife never knew her biological mother as she died before my wife was successfully conceived via surrogate. Unfortunately, the surrogate did not live long after she gave birth. My father-in-law was, and still is, hunted even though the old Terran Empire no longer exists. Captain Kirk's descendants, and their operatives have placed a price on the head of my father-in-law and they continue to stalk him with the intent to exact their revenge as they demonstrated with the surrogate. The surrogate was caught and executed for being involved with gestating Spock's child. My father-in-law took his infant daughter and fled to the Alliance between the Klingons, Cardassians, and Bajorans. Even though the Terrans became enslaved by the Alliance, and the Alliance had also enslaved other Vulcans, they didn't dare attempt to enslave Spock … or his daughter. For some reason, the Alliance did not dare cross him but … they did not trust him either. The Intendant, however, is a different story. Somehow, she's managed to recruit others in her vision to reestablish the Alliance, or more accurately, the Bajoran Supremacy with herself established as Supreme Ruler. My late wife was foolish enough to believe her lies that we would have prominent positions and persuaded my father-in-law and I to go along with the scheme until ...", his voice trails off.

"But … your Spock is quite … old …", Pat starts to say with a questioning look on her face. "You must be wondering why did he arrange to have a child, at his advanced age?", Samok responds and Pat nods. "My father-in-law did not want to die childless and old. He had hoped for a son, as well as having more children, to take care of him in his old age. Fate dictated otherwise. His daughter, my wife, was as strong as any son and she was a comfort to my father-in-law in his old age. Unfortunately, it appears that he will die childless and old anyway, thanks to the Intendant. When my wife realized that we were being lied to, she was furious and, foolishly, confronted the Intendant with me, and her father, as witnesses. Before we could stop her, the Intendant shot and killed my wife with a phaser blast." Pat sets down the meal tray and approaches the force field that imprisons her in her cell. "The Intendant has commandeered your ship, somehow, and it appears that Spock is being forced to do her bidding in spite of the fact that the Intendant has murdered his daughter, your wife. How she accomplished that, I don't understand, as I know what Spock, in my Universe, is capable of. If you are a slave, Samok, and the Intendant suspects that YOU are not loyal enough, wouldn't she execute you, too, just like she killed your wife?" "And risk having other Vulcans coming after her to avenge me?" He shakes his head. "I think not. Even though the Terran Rebellion succeeded, and the Alliance has fallen, freeing me … she is not that stupid! Unfortunately, when my wife made the mistake of crossing her once too often, she paid with her life! I can bide my time … until I have my opportunity to take revenge! I know I have my father-in-law's support in this. Our combined operatives simply await the signal to strike whenever the Intendant and her operatives decide to take action to go after the Rebels. Right now is not the logical time to do so with innocent people, such as yourself and this Benjamin Sisko, potentially caught in the crossfire." Pat considers this. "I do have a LOT of additional questions, such as how and/or why you and Spock are serving her in ANY capacity aboard this vessel, in spite of the Intendant's actions, but I get the sense that now is not the time to discuss those reasons! From my perspective, and I submit to you, the two of you serving the Intendant is illogical. At the same time, I must say, I can't think of anything worse than an angry, vengeful, Vulcan ready and waiting to strike!" "Indeed!", Samok replies.

Mirror Spock transports from the Intendant's vessel back to his shuttlecraft in DS9's cargo bay on the Federation's side of the Universe and scans the area outside. Just as he expected, Security is still there and Captain Sisko has joined them. The image of Sisko matches the image that the Intendant had shown him prior to this mission. "Sir", one of the Security officers comments to Sisko, "I'm detecting one life-form has returned to the shuttlecraft. It is the Vulcan. What are your orders?" Ben is clearly angry at this turn of events. "We await our visitor's next move.", he replies, "Keep your phasers on stun. Until he returns his hostage to us, we can't take any unnecessary risks." "Yes, sir!", the Security officer replies. The hatch to the shuttlecraft slides open, revealing the Mirror Spock calmly standing there with his hands folded behind his back. "Greetings, Captain Sisko.", the elderly bearded Vulcan says. Benjamin waits several seconds to control his emotions before he trusts himself to speak. "What do you want, Spock?!", Sisko demands. The Mirror Spock quirks an eyebrow. "Personally, I want nothing from you. However, what the Intendant wants is a different matter." "And what DOES the Intendant want?", Sisko asks. Mirror Spock peers intently at Captain Sisko and then responds, "You."

For several more seconds, Captain Sisko and Mirror Spock stare each other down in silence. Finally, Ben breaks the silence. "The Intendant wants me? I'm familiar with the way she is and how she uses people. What does she intend to do if I refuse to play along with her little game this time?" "Then your doctor dies, Captain. If you cooperate, then your doctor has a chance to survive, even though your own life is at risk.", Mirror Spock replies, "And you know that the Intendant is capable of killing. After all, in addition to killing my daughter, you are aware she killed Jennifer Sisko, on Terok Nor, as Jennifer protected your son from the Intendant. After the Intendant killed Jennifer, she gave a message to your son to be given to you. Did your son relay the Intendant's message to you?" Captain Sisko angrily nods then both Sisko and Mirror Spock continue to stare at each other for several more seconds. Then it's Mirror Spock's turn to break the silence. "Do you currently play chess, Captain?", the elderly Vulcan asks. Sisko frowns as he silently shakes his head. The last time he had played chess was with Jadzia Dax before she was killed. He had not played chess since but decided that this adversary did not need to know this. Mirror Spock continues, "It appears, Captain, that you and I are at a stalemate while the Queen awaits our next move. You and I, along with your doctor, are merely her pawns. If we delay too long, the Intendant will make the next move … which will be irrevocable." Ben gives a frustrated sigh and starts to walk toward the shuttlecraft. "Sir!", protests one of the Security team. Captain Sisko turns toward him. "As you were. I know what I'm doing and I know what the Intendant is capable of. If I do not return within five minutes, you will find my final instructions in my office. You know what to do!" Mirror Spock reenters his shuttlecraft, Captain Sisko follows him and the hatch slides shut behind them.

Inside the shuttlecraft, Mirror Spock immediately goes over to the Transporter controls and starts entering programming into it. "By the way, Spock", Captain Sisko comments, "I've sent word about what has happened. Doctor McCoy's family is on the way and, when they get here, they will NOT be happy with YOU!" "Irrevelant, Captain", the Mirror Vulcan replies, "They cannot transport to my Universe without my assistance and I do not intend to remain here to wait for them." Ben gives the elderly Vulcan a smirk. "And what makes you think they can't?" That makes the Mirror Vulcan pause as he quirks an eyebrow at Ben. "It appears, Captain, that I've underestimated you, which works in my favor." "What do you mean, Spock?", Ben asks. The elderly Vulcan pauses with his hands on the Transporter controls. "I intend to avenge my daughter's death. You have strong reason to avenge Jennifer's death and punish the Intendant for attempting to murder your son. The Intendant is my enemy, for killing my daughter, and she is your enemy too. There is a saying that I've heard among Terrans, in my Universe, 'The enemy of my enemy is my ally'. Is that correct?" Ben nods at this. "In my Universe, this ancient Sanskrit saying is 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' We can work together for the common goal of neutralizing the Intendant. But, until the Calvary arrives, how are we going to achieve that with just you and me?" Mirror Spock returns to his task of programming the transporter. "My son-in-law will be joining us in our cause. He is simply waiting for the first opportunity to take his revenge on the Intendant for murdering his wife." "Can he be trusted?", Ben asks. "Captain, it is illogical to trust a pirate. It guarantees disappointment.", the elderly Vulcan replies as he nods toward the Transporter platform. "Come, we are running out of time. By the way, please give me your phaser. She must believe that I've captured and disarmed you!" Both Ben, and Mirror Spock, take their places in the Transporter chamber and the elderly Vulcan barks a command, "Energize!"

When they rematerialize on the Transporter platform in the Mirror Universe, they are greeted by both the Intendant and Mirror Samok. The Intendant leers at Ben. "Well, hello, stranger.", she purrs, "It's been a long time." "Not long enough as far as I'm concerned.", Ben replies which causes the Intendant's face to darken with rage. She starts to bring up her phaser to kill him when Samok reaches out and stays her hand. "Intendant", he quietly calls to her, "What will you gain with immediate gratification? After he's dead, then what? You will have nothing left to play with once this game is over. What will be available for your amusement? Are you not enjoying the game as it continues?" The Intendant looks over at Samok as she reaches out to caress him. "You're right, my dear. Both of my hostages are more fun alive than dead … for the moment. Put him in the Brig with the other hostage." She walks away as she holsters her weapon. Samok and Mirror Spock gaze at each other, silently communicating with a slight nod. "Come with me.", Samok gestures, "I'm certain that our other 'guest' wants to see you." Ben glances over at Mirror Spock, who hands his phaser back to him, before following Samok to the Brig.

As the two of them approach the Brig, Ben looks over at Samok. "Regarding your other hostage, her family is on the way. I thought it was fair that I should warn you. When they get here, they will raise hell!" Samok looks at him. "Who comprises her family, may I ask?" "Her husband … for starters. If she is harmed, he's capable of doing quite a bit of damage when provoked." Samok shrugs nonchalantly. "I can handle Terrans." "Her husband is NOT a Terran!", Ben flatly states, which stops Samok in his tracks. The Vulcan turns toward Ben. "Let me guess … the hostage in the Brig is married to a Vulcan … my counterpart! No wonder she recognized me and knew my name!" Ben nods with a small smile before adding, "And her husband is a Vulcan Police Officer! By the way, your hostage DOES have a name … Patricia!" Samok nods at this new information. "Fascinating! My late wife and your doctor, Patricia, are virtually identical in appearance! However, your doctor married a Vulcan Police Officer while my T'Lordia married a pirate! He's on the way? This should get interesting!" Samok gestures for them to resume walking as Ben continues, "Her husband won't be arriving alone!" "I expect as much.", Samok comments, "In fact, I am counting on it!"

Pat is shocked when she initially sees Ben being escorted into the Brig. "No!", she exclaims as she shakes her head, "She got you too! Now there is nothing to stop her from killing both of us!" Samok walks over to her cell and deactivates the force field, letting her out. "She has no one now. The moment she murdered my wife, she lost whatever leverage she thought she had. Her game of chess is coming to an end!" Pat looks from Samok to Ben and back. "Now I'm confused! Chess?!" Samok grins at her. "The Intendant thinks she has commandeered my ship and that my father-in-law and I are nothing but her pawns. I allowed her to delude herself while I bided my time." Pat looks more confused than ever as Samok hands her a phaser and gestures to both her and Ben. Ben holds up his phaser for Pat to see. "I'll try to explain as we join up with my father-in-law. Come with me!"

On DS9, Ambassador Spock, Pat's husband, Sam, and Leonard McCoy step through the airlock. They are met by one of Captain Sisko's Security officers. "Come with me! We have no time to lose!" They all gather into one of the station's Turbo-lifts and the officer barks, "OPS!" The group of them hurry to Sisko's office where they find an isolinear rod and a strange-looking device on his desk. The Security officer turns toward the new arrivals. "Who, among you, is familiar with various alien technology? I need assistance to make sense out of this.", as he gestures toward the strange device. Sam picks it up and Ambassador Spock takes it from him. Leonard grabs the isolinear rod off the desk and holds it up. "I would suggest looking at this, y'all. It may hold the answers. Pat would be the first one to suggest that!" The Security officer gestures toward a reader and Leonard inserts the rod into it. Ben's image appears onscreen and he gives a detailed explanation of what the strange device is and how to use it. Within moments, the new arrivals quickly go over to the Transporter chamber, with the device, and follow Ben's recorded instructions. The next moment, the trio find themselves on an unfamiliar ship, staring, in astonishment, at the Mirror counterparts of Spock and Sam, albeit with facial hair! Pat and Ben are standing beside them, grinning at their expressions! "Hi, Gramps! Uncle Spock!", Pat exclaims. Before Sam can say a word, Pat bounds onto the Transporter platform, embraces him, and gives him a passionate kiss! "Am I GLAD you are HERE!", she whispers. She turns to the rest of the group. "Now I'm ready to give the Intendant some HELL! She's messed with the WRONG family!" The Mirror Samok holds up his hand. "Not so fast. I want to keep my ship intact. I need it if I'm going to be able to resume my line of work!" Sam looks at his Mirror counterpart and asks, "Your line of work … ?" The Mirror Vulcan grins back, "I'm a pirate! I understand you are a police officer! Are you going to arrest me?", he asks as if issuing a dare. Sam quirks an eyebrow while remaining stoic. All Pat can do is shake her head and roll her eyes with an exasperated groan. The Mirror Spock looks at Leonard McCoy. "Greetings, Doctor, it has been a long time since we last met." He looks over at his Ambassador counterpart while subtly clearing his throat. "We do not have time to banter any further. If we are going to regain control of this ship, we must make our move … NOW! We are in endgame." Leonard looks back and forth between the two Spocks, one with a beard and the other without. "I don't know who I should insult first!", he grouses. Pat gives him a not-so-subtle poke in the ribs, "Gramps!" Sam steps off the Transporter platform and holds out his hand to his wife, helping her off. "I concur! Let's go! There is no time to waste!"

On the Bridge, the Intendant is seated in the Command Chair, idly toying with her knife and looking bored when Mirror Spock enters from the Turbo-lift. She looks up as he walks around to face her. "I'm thinking of executing Samok. I don't like it when anyone disagrees with what I want to do. He needs to join that useless wife of his as he's not loyal enough to suit ME! "Indeed?", the Mirror Spock asks, "That would be most illogical. The illogic of waste … the waste of lives, potential, resources, and time. You want to reestablish an Empire that cannot endure … an Empire based on waste." The Intendant's face darkens with rage. "Are you calling ME illogical, you old simpleton?!" "If the shoe fits, Intendant!", a voice calls out from the shadows. The Intendant's head whips around as Pat steps into view, leveling a phaser. "I've should have known he would let YOU out! Sentimental old fool that he is!", the Intendant says with a sneer and Pat shrugs nonchalantly at the comment. "Be that as it may, Intendant", Pat continues, "I concur with Spock. I submit that YOU cannot endure because of the illogic of waste."

The Intendant gets out of the Command Chair and nonchalantly strolls over toward Pat. "Based on what you just said, T'Lordia, then you will NOT kill ME! Why waste someone as valuable and lovely as myself? Besides, it's just you and this old fool standing in my wonderful presence. Who else is going to be loyal to either of you when everyone can worship me?" Pat gives her a mirthless grin. "Let's get ONE thing straight, Intendant, I am NOT T'Lordia! From what I can see, it appears that you are in love with yourself even though neither this Universe, nor mine, revolves around you! Spock and I are not alone in our objections to your illogic of waste." The Intendant laughs at this as she strolls back toward the Command Chair. "Oh? And who else has joined your worthless little band? Samok? He's a pirate. His only goal is profit … while collecting tributes for me. He only thinks of what will benefit himself. Oh, there has been some mention of 'operatives', which I've yet to see any evidence of, so I doubt they even exist. As for Spock … he is too old to fight and I have the advantage of youth and beauty. That leaves only you … whatever name you prefer to call yourself. You are still MY prisoner and I would suggest that you surrender your weapon to me if you want any remote chance to survive … as my slave! If you prefer death, I can arrange that! After all, I did kill your counterpart and you can't stop me!" Ambassador Spock steps out of the shadows holding a phaser. "I concur with my counterpart regarding his statement. You are illogical! Your game is … illogical!" Pat is joined by both her husband and his Mirror counterpart standing on either side of her, holding phasers. The last people to step out of the shadows are Leonard McCoy and Benjamin Sisko, each holding a phaser. The Intendant looks at each of them, her mouth agape, then she explodes in rage. "How dare you?! You DEFY ME?! I am the Intendant! I have the POWER to grant life or death! I RULE ALL!" "Even your deposed Regent Worf?", Mirror Samok asks, "YOU rule HIM? He's not going to like that at all when he sees you!" Mirror Spock walks over to stand beside Pat, his son-in-law, Samok, and Pat's husband, Sam. Ben steps into the spot that has just been vacated, as Ambassador Spock steps closer, making sure that the Intendant remains surrounded.

Pat gestures with her phaser. "I believe that, in the game of chess, this would be considered checkmate. We could handle this reasonably or the hard way. It's up to you. I would advise that you toss your weapons away." The Intendant scowls as she takes her phaser out of her holster and tosses it across the Bridge as Samok catches it in mid-air. Then the Intendant gives them all an evil grin as she pulls her knife out of its sheath and holds it up. Before anyone can blink, the Intendant throws the knife in Pat's direction as several phasers fire simultaneously and the Intendant crumples to the deck. Pat has been knocked aside before she could fire and realizes, too late, that Mirror Spock has stepped in front of her. She stares in horror at the knife that is protruding from his torso, green blood staining his clothing, as he also crumples to the deck. Both she and her Great-grandfather, Leonard, leap into action. Mirror Spock shakes his head as he rasps, "The illogic of waste! Don't waste your resources on me. Just let me go. I am old. Permit me to join my daughter!" "Shut up, Spock! I'm saving your life!", Pat shouts at him as both Doctors McCoy work feverishly. "You are outnumbered two to one.", Ambassador Spock comments, "I would advise that you yield to the logic of the situation." "Indeed?", replies the Mirror Spock as he looks from one McCoy to the other. "Thank you, Captains … McCoy!" "That's ADMIRALS McCoy to you, Spock!", Pat snaps back at him, causing the elderly bearded Vulcan to quirk an eyebrow before wincing in pain. Pat gives her patient a painkiller then continues working on him. "Patricia-kam is, most definitely, a McCoy!", Ambassador Spock comments as Pat turns and scowls at him. "Shut up, Spock! You're distracting her!", Leonard snaps at the Ambassador. Both Spocks decide it would be prudent to keep silent in the face of two grouchy McCoy's.

Once both doctors have Mirror Spock stabilized, then Sam and Mirror Samok pick up the Intendant's unconscious form and confine her to the Brig. Ambassador Spock and Ben Sisko help the two Doctors McCoy gently carry Mirror Spock to Sick Bay where they continue treating his wound. Finally, Pat is able to pull up a chair and collapse into it, exhausted, resting her hand on Mirror Spock's arm. Leonard gently places a hand on one of her shoulders as Ambassador Spock places a hand on her other shoulder, both nodding silently as they take their leave from Sick Bay. Mirror Spock silently observes all of this then focuses his attention on Pat. He gestures toward Pat's hand on his arm. "My daughter used to do that all the time." She can see the grieving in his eyes and she gets up to lean over him. "I've already adopted you, don't you know that?", she smiles tiredly at him. He quirks an eyebrow at her. "That is most illogical." Pat shrugs good-naturedly at that. "So? Love is illogical. So what?" She leans in and gives him a kiss on his cheek. "You're part of my family now! You're coming home with me while you recuperate. Then we can discuss what's next after you get back on your feet. Get used to it!" "Indeed?", the bearded Vulcan asks. She grins back at him. "Affirmative!" He pauses for a few moments. "Would you object if I called you T'Lordia, granddaughter of T'Androma?" Pat chuckles. "How about we keep it simple? Even though my full formal name is Patricia Amanda McCoy, for saving my life, you have earned the privilege of calling me Pat. If it's all right with you, I'll call you 'Grandfather Spock' so I don't confuse you with my Uncle Spock. Deal?" Mirror Spock nods at this then gives her a confused look. "How can Ambassador Spock be your 'Uncle' Spock?", he asks and Pat laughs softly at the question. "Let me tell you MY family history, Grandfather Spock … " and she begins her narration as the ship sails on toward Terok Nor.

At Terok Nor, the prisoner, and former Intendant, Kira Nerys is turned over to the Rebels and she is placed in the same prison with the former Regent Worf. Needless to say, she did not survive long once the former Regent meted out his form of prison justice. Aboard Samok's ship, Pat asks the Mirror version of her husband if he would like to join them in the Federation Universe. "Thank you, but no.", Mirror Samok replies. "I have my own ship, I prefer to work as a pirate … and there is no place for pirates, like me, in your Universe. It's more lucrative for me if I remain here, hunting for Alliance fugitives and collecting the bounty. In your Universe, your husband would be hunting me given that he is a Vulcan Investigator and I would be considered a criminal! Besides, I can see myself as a rival against your husband, fighting him at Koon-ut-Kalifee for your hand! I presume you have heard of the tradition of Koon-ut-so'lik, the proposal of marriage?" Pat crosses her arms as she scowls back at the pirate. "Koon-ut-so'lik, eh? You plan on fighting MY husband for the right to marry me? More accurately … you would be fighting ME regarding my choice of husband! And I've already made MY choice!" Mirror Samok is taken aback. "I had not considered that possibility!", he comments and Pat snickers. "Live long and prosper, Pirate Samok!", Pat tells him with a grin, giving him the Vulcan salute as she leaves his Bridge. As she enters the Turbo-lift, Mirror Samok calls out to her. "I understand you told my father-in-law your family history. I've always been curious about what started my father-in-law on his path, many years ago, that led to the Fall of the Terran Empire and beyond. He's never told me." Pat looks back at the friendly pirate and replies, "In every revolution, there's one man with a vision. Remember that, Pirate Samok, and farewell!"

**EPILOGUE to DISTORTED REFLECTIONS**

The McCoy Family, with Mirror Spock and Benjamin Sisko, arrive back at DS9 with Pat carefully assisting her elderly wounded patient. Security greets them and approach to take Mirror Spock into custody until they see Pat glare angrily at them. One of the Security officers looks toward Captain Sisko with a questioning expression. "Pat outranks me so I wouldn't get on her bad side, if I were you.", Ben comments. "And you have TWO Admirals here, son, so I would tread carefully.", Leonard McCoy adds. The security officers step back and allow everyone to step off the transporter platform. Pat guides the elderly Mirror Spock toward the turbo-lift with the rest of her family trailing behind. "This way, Grandfather. I want to get you into the Infirmary and get a proper look at how that wound is healing. I didn't have the appropriate equipment I normally would use when treating battle wounds. I'm glad Gramps brought what he had but I needed more than what was available on your son-in-law's ship." Mirror Spock quirks an eyebrow at her. "Doctor, I do not see the logic …", but Pat cuts him off. "Don't argue with your doctor! I warned you before, I can be a pain-in-the-ass!" Mirror Spock turns to gaze at his Ambassador counterpart, "Indeed?" Ambassador Spock nods back, "Affirmative!"

When they enter the Infirmary, Pat turns toward her Great-grandfather and her husband, Sam. "Gramps, I'll take it from here and, K'Diwa, stay in the Waiting Area with Gramps." She turns toward Ambassador Spock. "Uncle, I'll need your assistance, if you please." Both Ambassador and Mirror Spock give each other puzzled glances as they enter the area where the bio-beds are. "Patricia-kam", her Favorite Uncle replies, "I have not been to medical school. It is illogical to request my assistance." Pat smiles at him, "There's a method to my madness. Please indulge me, dear Uncle." "Very well but I do not see the logic of what assistance I will be able to provide.", the elderly Vulcan says. Pat indicates one of the bio-beds to Mirror Spock, "If you'll please lay down and let me take a look at that wound." Mirror Spock starts to shake his head, "Doctor …." and Pat glares at him. "I've just recently learned how to do the to'tsu'k'hy and I'll be more than happy to practice on you if you refuse to cooperate! Remember, I'm part Vulcan!"

Both Spock's exchange silent glances, with quirked eyebrows, as Mirror Spock lays down on the bio-bed and Pat activates it. She checks the readings, nods, then reaches toward his shirt to lift it above where the knife wound had been when Mirror Spock stays her hand. Ambassador Spock subtly clears his throat, "Patricia-kam, the readings from the medical equipment should be sufficient." Pat turns toward her Favorite Uncle, "Should be and actually are two different things, as experience has taught me, Uncle. I trust my own senses over a machine any time." She turns back toward Mirror Spock, "Now, are you going to be a cooperative patient or not? We can get through this the easy way or the hard way! Choose!" Mirror Spock releases her hand and she proceeds to palpitate the area of the wound with sensitive fingers as she nods. "Good, no indications of infection." She looks at both elderly Vulcans, "I know that both of you have probably been taught to suppress pain and I understand that. However, in the context of my medical practice, I need to know if there is any pain anywhere in the area where the knife entered as that is vital to my being able to provide proper treatment." She focuses her attention on her patient, "Are you feeling any pain or physical discomfort as I do this?", she asks as she continues to palpitate the area of the wound and she notices a subtle wince. She responds with a "Hmmmmm..." as she searches for the equipment she needs to take a closer look, finds it, then resumes her examination. "Still some slight internal bleeding … I need to watch that … might need to perform additional surgery to address that if it doesn't stop oozing. You don't need to deal with additional complications in your thoracic cavity, Grandfather." She turns toward her Favorite Uncle, "As you have just witnessed, the initial readings missed it but my fingers told me otherwise." "Fascinating!", the Ambassador murmurs.

Pat turns her attention back to her patient, "Do you have any questions?" Mirror Spock shakes his head, "Not at this time." "Okay", Pat replies as she rests her hand on his shoulder, "Get some rest. I'm having one of the nurses stay with you during the night to monitor that slight bleed and keep me informed. I'm going to tend to the rest of my family and get some rest myself. Will you promise to behave yourself until I return?" She grins as she watches both his eyebrows nearly climb into his hairline. "Good night, Grandfather, I'll see you in the morning. Come on, Uncle Spock, we need to deal with obtaining guest quarters for everybody." As Pat and Ambassador Spock leave the patient area of the Infirmary, he places a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Patricia-kam, why did you request my presence? You really did not need me in there." Pat smiles at him. "Oh, yes I did! Even though I have nursing staff available to me in this Infirmary, I don't think Grandfather Spock would have accepted their presence. He's been a patient in here before and fought like crazy, in spite of being in restraints, so I knew I needed a different strategy! Imagine what would have happened if Gramps had been in there instead of you? He probably would have been challenging my patient, arguing with him, possibly insulting him the same way he's always spoke to you over the years and, given that Grandfather Spock is NOT used to Gramps, it would have made my job more difficult. If Grandfather Spock decided to become combative, again, his Vulcan strength would have been too much for me and Gramps to handle and it would have reopened his knife wound. I have to keep in mind that he has not had the same experiences as you and I. The other Universe seems more barbaric compared to ours and I have to be mindful of possible culture-shock. Your presence, being a fellow Vulcan, was reassuring to both him … and me. They may be emotional reasons … but my strategy worked. He was, more or less, cooperative." The elderly Vulcan gives Pat a rare smile and she responds with a hug. "I don't know about you, Uncle, but with everything that occurred since I was abducted, I am EXHAUSTED!" "I do not doubt that, Patricia-kam, as I can see your exhaustion in your face. Come, let us get back to the others. You need sleep as soon as possible." When they return to the Waiting Area, Pat sees that Ben Sisko has joined Gramps and Sam.

"How is he?", Ben asks as Pat rubs her tired eyes. "I'm having my staff keep an eye on him overnight as he's still having a slight bleed. I may have to do more surgery if the oozing doesn't stop." "I'll keep an eye on him too, child.", Gramps adds, "I've had more practice at this than you." "Just don't rile him up with your special brand of banter, Gramps.", Pat warns, "Remember, he is NOT Uncle Spock and he's lived his entire life in a barbaric environment! God only knows what the Mirror counterpart of you might have done to him! If I have to patch YOU back together because you had your mouth in motion without your brain in gear, then I am NOT going to be HAPPY with YOU!" Ambassador Spock manages to keep his facial expression neutral as his eyes are dancing in amusement. "I would concur with Patricia-kam. Vulcan strength, when provoked, is formidable and our guest has had a history of being unpredictable." Gramps nods at this, "Point taken. Since he and I have met before, I'll go back and get reacquainted.", he turns toward his Great-granddaughter, "And I promise to behave myself." She replies with a tired smile. The old doctor heads toward the patient area of the Infirmary and Pat turns her attention back to Ben. "Do you have enough guest quarters to accommodate my family? I know you were not expecting this." "Don't worry about it, Pat.", Ben replies, "I've dealt with several hundred refugees showing up unexpectedly. Your husband can stay with you and I can find other quarters, adjacent to yours for your Great-grandfather, Ambassador Spock, and our guest once he's back on his feet." The Ambassador subtly clears his throat. "I believe that my Mirror counterpart can share my quarters once he is healthy enough to leave the Infirmary."

Pat nods and smiles, "Good idea, Uncle Spock. Grandfather Spock is going to need help acclimating to our Universe. You assistance will be invaluable!" Ben gives Pat a confused look, "Grandfather Spock?" Pat unsuccessfully stifles a yawn, "Long story, Ben." Sam gets up and puts his arms around his wife. "K'Diwa, I think it's time you try and get some sleep. You are almost sleep-walking now." Pat leans against her husband. "I'm almost too tired to walk back to my quarters." Sam lifts her in his arms, "Then I'll carry you there.", He turns toward Ben. Which way is my wife's quarters?" Ben smiles back, "I'll show you the way." Ben turns toward Ambassador Spock, "Would you like to come along as I find quarters for you?" Spock waves them on, "I can wait, Captain. Besides, I want to keep an eye on Leonard to make sure he behaves appropriately with my counterpart." Ben grins in response and turns his attention back to Pat and Sam, discovering that Pat has already fallen sound asleep in her husband's arms as Sam cradles her like a baby. Ben nods at this as he whispers to Sam, "Follow me.", and the three of them leave the Infirmary. When Ambassador Spock realizes that he is alone for the moment, he briefly grins in Pat's direction. "Patricia-kam, I am proud of you!", he silently comments, then his expression becomes neutral as he turns and walks back to the patient area of the Infirmary.


End file.
